No One Heard Him
by prettyfairy
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall for each other, but disaster hits and hard.Don't kid yourself Hermione I love you. But no one heard him. COMPLETE First six Chapters have been updated!
1. How it all began

**No One Heard Him**

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Began**

"No Draco stop!" Hermione was now sobbing. "Draco you can't do this to me! I love you! I still love you!"

"No Hermione, I don't love you anymore."

"No!"

Draco watched her get dragged off in the rain. Kicking and screaming for her life. A single tear fell from his left eye. "Don't kid yourself Hermione. I do and always will…love you."

But no one heard him.

10 months earlier

Hermione woke up to her 16th birthday, her heart punding with excitement. Ginny was watching her from her bed. She smiled seeing that Hermione had finally woken up.

"Happy Birthday! Here."

"Silk! Wow pink silk pajamas."

"Do you totally love it?"

"Yes! My pajamas are so itchy I've been wanting new ones"

"I know, I've been watching you sleep and it's been killing me. I almost gave them to you early."

"Well I wish you would have." The girls giggled and went into the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch both each had a present in their hands. They stood up at the same time trying to had their present to Hermione first. She grabbed Harry's. Inside was the prettiest snow globe she had ever seen. "Thanks Harry." She gave him a big hug. Now it was time for Ron's, she had been waiting for this for a while. "Socks? Again?"

"And this time they aren't used." Hermione put her presents aside and started to leave the common room.

Ginny whispered to Ron on the way out. "Way to kill a moment, huh?" Ron shoved her playfully and they all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the way down to breakfast they bumped into Draco, literally. But when she was free she found a note in her hand.

_Meet me outside Astronomy Tower at 9. _

_Happy Birthday_

_--Draco_

All throughout breakfast she kept glancing over at Draco, wondering what in the world he could be thinking, but he never once looked her way.

It was 9 O'clock and Hermione was pacing in front of the Astonomy Tower. Soon Draco showed up. "Ah Granger, I see you've arrived."

"What's this all about Malfoy?" She gave him a look of disgust.

"I've decide to take use of your ability to achieve high marks."

"You want me to tutor you?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look you are the smartest girl I know, and definately the most fun to mess with so-"

Hermione walked off down the stairs. Draco caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She turned around, got up to his eye level and spoke softly and firmly. "If you ever touch me again I will beat you so hard you'll be in the hospital wing for a month." With that she walked away.

It was two days before Draco tried asking for Hermione's help again. He had cornered her in a hallway while they were alone. "Look Granger, I know I offended you or whatever, but I need your help."

"Why my help?"

Draco swallowed. It was hard for him to say this. "I respect you."

"Don't give me that crap." But then she looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. "Alright, I'll help you. How often?"

"Once a week is good."

"Every Tuesday, library, 4 O'clock. No one is ever in there at that time."

"Perfect." And they went there separate ways.

The first five weeks involved nothing out of the ordinary. But on their sixthi meeting something strange happened. They were discussing love potions, as that was what Snape had discussed in class the day before. Hermione was talking to Draco though she was staring at the book that lay on the table in front of them. Draco, however, was staring at Hermione. "It says here that for most love potions to work, the one brewing it has to be truely in love, not in lust. So I guess that means practicing won't be successful for us." When Draco didn't answer she looked up. She jumped back suddenly, not expecting the gaze coming from his eyes. It was soft, something she had not thought he could possibly muster. "Draco?"

That made him lose his concentration. He shook his head as if to shake off a bug. "What did you just call me?"

But before his sentence was finished she had put her hand over her mouth. "I don't know what came over me."

Her utter distortion made him laugh, and when that made her angry he stopped. Not because he didn't want her to be mad at him, but because it simply froze him in place. Her anger was somehow welcoming. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her, softer than he had kissed anybody. But the real shock came when he realized she was kissing him back.


	2. The First Month

**The First Month**

Draco had his own private room, being Head Boy. He loved being able to do everything in private. He was sitting on his bed watching the clock, when he finally heard the knowck on the door he was waiting for. "Hermione?"

"Yeah." Draco opened the door. They kissed a sweet 'I missed you' ind of kiss. "This day was so long, I couldn't wait to see you."

"Me too." They started kissing again except this time it was a long passionate kiss, then Hermione jumped on him. They fell on the bed still kissing, Hermione started to take off Draco's shirt when there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pansy, sweetheart." Hermione ducked under the bed, and Pansy came in.

"What do you want at 11:00 at night you're not supposed to be up."

"I wanted you." Pansy leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me kiss you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't wanna kiss you."

"Draco?" Pansy turned around to go out hoping Draco would stop her, but he didn't so she turned around. She ran and kissed and jumped on him. "So glad your shirt's off, it saves me some time, this time." She pushed him over kissed him and started undoing his pants.

Draco pushed her off "Pansy stop."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, just not tonight."

"Fine." She turned around and left this time.

Hermione came out. She had a look of disgust on her face. "I don't like her."

"Neither do I, but it's for our safety."

"How is it for our safety?"

"It's what my dad wants and it keeps suspicion off of us"

"It sitll feels like you're cheating, and you're...ashamed of me."

"Let's not start this again."

"Ok, ok I'll just leave it alone." Draco leaned in to kiss her. "I can't, not after that. I'm not in the mood." Hermione got up and went back to her room. Draco threw a pillow at the wall.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was sitting at the table and she couldn't see Draco. Soon he walked in holding hands with Pansy. She was smiling, but Draco was searching for Hermione. She looked away, and look at him again for the rest of the day. He passed her a note in class:

_Sneak out tonight. meet me outside by the lake. _

_--Draco_

_p.s. I'm sorry_

Hermione had to think about it for a while. She didn't think he was sincere, but she recognized how hard is was for him to say 'sorry'. She met Draco by the lake, but she saw nothing special, what was it he's doing? "What are we doing out here draco?"

"I want things up to you. So I bought you this." He handed her a diamond bracelet.

"How does this make up for things?"

"I did something nice for you."

"But you didn't do what I wanted, a bracelet doesn't make me feel more secure about our relationship. I'm sorry Draco, but you'll have to try harder. I'm not someone you can just buy."


	3. The First Month Part two

**The First Month Part 2**

Draco sat and thought of what he could do to make it up to Hermione, but he could think of nothing. He tried explaining to Hermione what went through his mind and that he just couldn't think of what else to do, hoping she would understand. Instead what he got was, "That's why I'm so mad, you can't think of how to fix something so obvious." It was killing Draco that Hermione was mad at him. He realized that being with Pansy was hurting Hermione. Was it that he went all the way with Pansy but not with her? It had to be, and he was going to fix it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about being with Pansy. It won't happen again."

"You promise?"

"I promise." With that Hermione spent the night in Draco's room. She stayed there almost every night for a week and a half. Then she started changing, she hung around him less and less the rest of the second week. Then it happened.

Hermione turned into an empty corridor. Draco and Pansy were making out, and Draco seemed to be enjoying it. Hermione ran off crying, not caring who saw her. She didn't see Draco for two days and she made sure of it, but on the third day she just couldn't avoid him. They were alone in the hallway and Hermione couldn't leave.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You and Pansy. You promised that you would end it."

"I did, we haven't had sex since."

"Sex? No, you said you would end it completely."

"No I meant just sex, I thought that was what you wanted."

"I wanted you to end it completely!" Hermione started crying, neither of them knew why. "I had something to tell you, but...not until you break it off with Pansy completely."

"Ok, Hermione, I promise. I'm sorry." He had to force the words out of his throat and Hermione understood.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: I know it's short but at least it's easier to read than before. Please check out my other stories and review those too, no one really reviews and I would like to know what you want me to do with the story.


	4. The Second Month

**The Second Month**

Hermione and Draco sat on Draco's bed. They had said a word for nearly twenty minutes. There were plenty of times when they had opened their mouths, but nothing came out. Draco was the first to speak. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to...keep it?" Hermione didn't say a word, she just glared. "Ok, so then..."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to say."

"Shit happens Draco."

"Well that's romantic." Draco chuckled, but Hermione stood up. "What?"

"Nothing, I;m just really tired." She folded her arms and didn't move.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I've never had to say that so many times."

"Oh, shut up." Hermione walked out.

They couldn't stay mad at each other for very long. The next night they were back to nightly visits. But Hermione had something bothering her, it was a thought that kept poking her every time she looked at Draco. They had never said the words I love you. She couldn't let go of it, especially now that they have a baby on the way.

Draco and Hermione were in an empty classroom. They were holding hands and kissing. Harry needed a room fast so he walked right into theirs.

"Harry, I uh…"

"You and Malfoy?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Wow." It was all he could say.

"Come on Potter I know you have a bigger vocabulary than that." Draco spat.

"Shut it. How is this possible? I mean, the things he's said to you!"

"It just sort of did."

"Well I guess I have nothing more to say."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, it's love." Those words shot through Hermione like a knife. She looked over at Draco, he smiled at her like nothing was wrong. She looked back at Harry and forced a smile. Harry left to find another classroom.

"Draco, doesn't that bother you?"

"That Harry's ok with it?"

"Not that, what he said. 'it's love'." Draco stared at her, confused. "We've never said 'love'! And we're having a baby!"

"Calm d-"

"CALM DOWN?!?! Don't you ever tell me to calm down again." She stomped out the door.

Draco sat there, staring at the door, unable to move. "Fucking mood swings." He got up and went to his next class. He hadn't expected the knock on the door that night. He opened to see a crying Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry too." He lifted her head by her chin. "I love you."

"Oh you think you're so funny and clever, do you?"

"What?"

"You're only saying that because I asked you too, it doesn't count. You have to prove it to me."

"Ok, I will. Now can you come in and sit down. Tell me what's wrong." Hermione went and sat down on his bed. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"You don't have to word it like that." Draco said nothing. Hermione explained all the stresses she had. They laid there on his bed, and she fell asleep in Draco's arms.


	5. The Third Month

**The Third Month**

Hermione walked up the twisting stairs to Dumbledore's office. It was one of the longest walks she had ever been on. When she got there she raised her hand to knock, but thought better of it and turned around. She stopped. _I have to get this over with, _she thought. She went back and knocked.

"Come in."

She walked in slowly, afraid to talk. "Hi professor. I have a question I'd like to ask you, do you mind?"

"Not at all, sit down miss Granger."

She sat down across from Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Well, you see, my aunt is pregnant, and she shouldn't be." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm pregnant." His face settled back down. "Anyway, I don't want anyone to know, do you know how I can hide my growing belly, like a spell or something?"

"There is a spell, but I'm not going to tell you it. This is a part of growing up miss Granger, you cannot hide your mistakes, instead you should learn from them."

"But Professor-"

"No. You can try wearing big shirts if you like, but sooner or later you need to let people know the truth." He could tell she still wasn't satisfied. "I know it's hard, but you've got to trust me, hiding this is not the answer. I'm not saying you have to shout it out to the world, just don't go looking for the spell, things will work themselves out. After this you've only got one more year at Hogwarts, you'll be fine."

"Thank you professor." She left and went to see Draco in his room. Her eyes were almost filled with tears.

"How did it go?"

"He there is a spell-"

"That's great!"

"But," She continued, a little irritated that he interrupted her. "He says I shouldn't use it. Part of growing up is learning from your mistakes, and not hiding them. He said to trust him, that everything will be ok."

"And you do?" Hermione nodded. "How can you trust that fruitcake?"

"How can you say that?"

"Because he is! He does things that don't make sense and he's completely against the dark lord!" Draco put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, does that mean you support him? That _pig_ that kills muggle-borns, people like me?" Draco couldn't say anything. "How can you do this?" Still nothing. "ANSWER ME!"

"Hermione, it's just how I've been brought up to be. I'm getting better, you're helping me."

"Helping you what? Be a hypocrite?" Draco's head fell down in shame. She was right, he was a hypocrite.

"Hermione I really do love you."

"You keep saying that. I don't want you to say that again until you've proven it to me." She turned around to leave. "And don't bother that until you've quit being a Death Eater." She walked out.

Draco laid down on his bed. He was stuck, if he quit the Death Eaters he would surely die. But he couldn't give up Hermione, there was no way. He didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned thinking about how he was going to fix his life.

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration, and for the first time she wasn't paying attention. The whole class noticed; she didn't answer a single question all class. When she walked out Draco was leaning against the opposite wall. She saw him mouth the words 'My room now'. She ignored it and walked to lunch. She sat down with her back to the Slytherin table. She knew if she could see him she'd cave in. Harry sat across from her, and he kept looking past her. _Please don't let him say anything. _ It didn't work, Harry spoke. "Malfoy's looking at you, I think he wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Hermione, he looks miserable, at least talk to him, you don't have to kiss him."

Hermione took in a deep breath and stood up. She walked out of the Great Hall making sure she made contact with Draco. Soon after she exited, Draco did as well. They met back in his room. Draco spoke first. "I can't quit being a Death Eater, not because I don't want to, but because I'm afraid I'd die."

Hermione hadn't thought of that before. "Ok."

"Well, I want you to forgive me. I know haven't given you reason to, but I'm working on that. Just let me get close to you, I really do...well you know."

"What now you can't say it?"

"You said not to."

Hermione smiled. "You listened?"

"Of course, I always do." She gave him a big hug. "So does this mean we're alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright. I'm sorry to get so...mean, but they way we were before we dated, it's hard to trust you completely."

"I understand."


	6. The Fourth Month

**The Fourth Month**

Hermione was finally starting to show. Fortunately no one really noticed. She took Dumbledore's advice to wear bigger shirts. She wanted to ask Harry to borrow some of his shirts, but that would mean telling him she was pregnant. But Harry already knew, and he piped up and said something. "Hermione, have you and Draco had sex?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Hermione," Harry was scared to ask the question, he was scared she would say yes. He knew she would say yes. "Hermione please tell me the truth, you can trust me. Hermione are you…are you pregnant."

She looked away as she talked. "Yes, actually I am."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"Well I was going to soon, I just had to figure out how to say it."

Harry had stated pacing. "How could _you _do this?"

"I'm not proud of it Harry."

"You don't seem ashamed of it either."

"I'm trying to be strong!" Harry threw his hand up. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Hermione stomped out of the common room.

When someone started staring at her belly the next day, she knew she had to take action. She had to tell Ron. She waited until Ron was alone in the common room, which was two days later. She approached him carefully. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you." He nodded. "You have to promise not to get mad, can you do that?" He nodded again. She lifted up her shirt. "I'm pregnant."

Ron's mouth dropped. "How far along are you?"

"Four months. I need a favor. I don't want to tell anybody, so can I start borrowing some of your shirts? I mean they'd be bigger on me so my belly wouldn't show so much."

"Sure Hermione, just as soon as you tell me who the father is."

"I...I can't. I'm sorry, but I just..." She could see in his eyes his concern, and that he wouldn't tell. "Ok, but you can't say a word. It's Draco." Ron started laughing. "What?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you and Draco..." He had to clutch his stomach from the pain.

"Ron." He stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" She nodded. "Wha-...well...congratulations?"

"Ron, can you just give me some of your shirts, the ones people won't recognize as yours?" He nodded, and they headed off to his room.

Draco and Hermione were in his room again. They were working on Potions homework together. Draco kept looking at her shirt. She finally noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you wearing another guy's shirt?"

"It's Ron's, I asked him to lend it to me cuz they were bigger." Draco didn't seem to be satisfied. "To hide my belly."

"Oh, well why didn't you ask me?"

"You're skinnier than Ron, and I think people will get suspicious when I start wearing shirts with Slytherin on them."

"Oh, you're right."

"Don't worry Draco, I don't think of Ron that way." They went back to studying. "What if we told people?"

"Told people what?"

"About the baby, and about us?"

"Hermione, do you know what everyone will put us through, it's not worth it."

"Well it is to me."

"You won't say that afterwards."

"Draco-"

"No."

"I'll see you later. I'm going to finish this back in the common room." She picked up her stuff and left. "Don't worry, mood swings are common." And she left the room.


	7. The Fifth Month

**The Fifth Month**

Hermione was sitting by the lake with some friends. It was a small study group she had started. They all stood up to leave, Hermione stretched her arms above her head. "Hermione, what happened to your belly?"

"Oh, my mothers idea. She wants me to see what it's like to be pregnant, so that I won't make that mistake."

"Hermione you are the most responsible person here. Why would she have to go to this?"

"Don't ask me." But as Hermione walked away she could here them whispering. How long would she be able to use that excuse? How long until she was looked at as a slut? She couldn't help but let one tear drop as she walked back to the castle.

That night while she was in Draco's room they had a breakdown. They were sitting there kissing when Hermione interrupted. "Draco, I don't think we're going to make it to June."

"Our relationship?"

"No, I mean keeping this a secret. My excuse won't last long and people are going to realize that it's yours. You know I think I might want to tell people. It might be good for us."

"No. The guys would give us crap-"

"So, don't you think we're stronger than that?"

"That is not what I meant. Hermione I love you."

"You still haven't proven that. Look, I need to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and Draco grabbed her hand. She pulled away and walked out.

The next couple of days were rough. She and Draco fought a lot more, a lot of it was about revealing their relationship. She went two days without even speaking with him, that's when he realized he needed to do something. He had to talk to Harry.

"You have to do something big, gigantic! You have to let her know that you would do anything for her, and if you can't do that then you don't really love her." Draco tried to speak, but Harry just gave him a dirty look and went on, "I just want to let you know that I don't think you can do it. I don't think you love her. I don't like you one bit, and I'm going to be keeping my eye on you." Harry walked away and Draco knew what he had to do.

The next morning during breakfast he made his move. He stood up on the table and yelled. The room fell silent. "I have something I need to say." He looked at Hermione, she wasn't looking at him. "I've messed up, pretty badly. You see, I have a girlfriend and I've kept it a secret." This made Hermione look. "I need to prove once and for all that I love her. This might come as a shock, but my girlfriend is Hermione Granger." Gasps and murmurs echoed the Great Hall. "Is there anything else I should tell them?" Hermione shook her head. "Ok, well there is something, I'm not proud of, but I believe that we love each other enough to make it through. Hermione is pregnant." Now it was a loud roar, Gryffindors and Slytherins were shouting and throwing things at Draco. Snape pulled Draco off the table and out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron had to escort Hermione back to the common room. The Slytherins were getting out of hand. Teachers had to step in and calm everybody down. Ten minutes later Draco met Hermione outside Gryffindor tower. She hugged him immediately. "That was it. That was proving you love me."

The rest of the month was tough. They were able to walk hand in had in the hallways, but people were constantly trying to hurt them or break them up. Pansy was furious. Many times she tried to curse her. Hermione couldn't be alone anymore. Everywhere she went Draco, Harry, or Ron had to be with her. It was rough, but she knew that her and Draco were going to make it through.


	8. The Sixth Month

**The Sixth Month**

Hermione was sitting in the library. She had parchment scattered across the table and was writing furiously. Draco came in and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thinking up names." She picked up a piece of paper. "For a girl I like Hannah or June."

"June."

"Ok." She wrote something down. "For a boy I like-"

"Lucius. It's only fitting to pass down my father's name."

"Alright, now for middle names. June Crail or June Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn." Hermione wrote again.

"Lucius David or Lucius Micas?"

"Micas." This time Draco kissed her on the mouth. "When do we find out?"

"Tonight, now if you want."

They got up and went to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey did some spell and went in the back. She came back out five minutes later. "It's a girl."

Draco put his hand on Hermione's belly. "Hello June Kaitlyn Malfoy." Then he planted a kiss on her belly. Madam Pompfrey gave them a disapproving look. Draco caught on and said, "We'll just be going now." They left without another word.

As they walked down the hallway they ran into Dumbledore. "Draco, your father is here to see you." Draco's eyes opened in terror. Neville was standing somewhere near by.

"Neville, can you look after Hermione for a little while? Maybe walk her back to the common room?"

"Sure." He walked over and grabbed Hermione's arm and guided her towards Gryffindor tower.

Draco followed the Headmaster to his office. He saw his father pacing the room, looking absolutely disgusted. "Draco, I don't even know what to say." Draco sat down looking solemn. "How could you be so stupid as to get a girl pregnant?"

"It just kind of happened, we're in love." Lucius backed up a little. Apparently the word love was something he could understand. "That is no excuse! This is a very immature thing to do and I'm am very disappointed in you!" Lucius was breathing heavily, unable to form the words of his next question. He bent down so that he was face to face with his son. "Who was it that you got pregnant son?"

Draco gulped, he closed his eyes and said quietly, "Hermione Granger."

"WHAT!?!" He stood up and started pacing again. "I thought I taught you better than this. Have you just ignored me all these years?"

"No, but Hermione, she's different-"

"SHE'S NO DIFFERENT!"

"What do you want me to do, dad? I love her."

Lucius opened his mouth and then closed it. "You will undo all of this."

"What do you mean? Kill her?"

Lucius looked up at Dumbledore. "No, of course not." He looked back into Draco's eyes. "But I don't want you seeing this girl or her child ever again!"

Draco stood up now. He was furious. "You want me to abandon my daughter? How are you capable of thinking that way? I WILL NOT!" Draco turned to leave but Lucius grabbed his arm.

He spoke quietly and calmly, but very firm. "You will do as I say, or you will suffer the consequences. You know what the consequences are, I presume?" Draco nodded. "Good." Lucius let go and stormed out of the door. Draco turned to glare up at Dumbledore before leaving as well. He walked up to Gryffindor tower and yelled hoping someone would hear him on the other side. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" The fat lady did not like this at all, and finally swung open revealing a scared Hermione.

"What is it Draco? What did your father say?" She tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away. She looked into his eyes with understanding. "You're not actually going to listen to him, are you?"

Draco looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Hermione, but we can't see each other anymore. I hope you and June have a good life together. I love you." He turned and started to walk off.

"No, you never really did." Hermione's words hit him hard, and as he walked away tears started to fall from his right eye, the only eye he could cry from.


	9. The Seventh Month

**The Seventh Month**

Hermione ran back into the common room and into her bedroom. She was strong enough to hold back her tears until then. She however, was not strong enough to finish the day and crawled into bed with a box of tissues she had conjured.

The next morning was a Saturdday so she didn't have to get out of bed. But around noon she figured she should at least make it to the common room. She stood up and changed her clothes. She slowly walked into the common room and sat down on a couch. Ron, who had been pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs, ran to sit next to her. "What happened last night Hermione?"

"Draco left me. He's gone forever, never to see me or his child ever again."

"That bastard!"

"Ron stop it! I don't hate..." She was on the edge of it though, but she didn't wan to think about it anymore. "Just please, I don't want to talk about it, let's talk about something else."

"Sure, but can we do it over lunch? I'm starving! I waited down here all morning and missed breakfast."

"You did?" She looked up at him with admiration. Draco would have never done that for her. "Ok then, let's go." They got up and walked into the Great Hall. Attacks on Hermione were getting fewer and fewer. Hermione sat with her back to the Slytherin table so that she wouldn't be tempted to look at Draco. Ron stayed with her for the rest of the day, and he succeeded in keeping her happy.

For the next few weeks Ron and Hermione spent quite a lot of time together. Draco tried to appologize to Hermione, but she blatantly ignored him. He seemed to stalk her now, so Ron would constatly be looking for private places for them to subside. They were spending so much time together that it was bound to happen. It was Sunday night and Hermione was helping him start an essay that was due the next day. She had rolled her eyes when she realized how behind he was. They were sitting on the couch, and as time passed they unconciously moved closer and closer until they were touching. Ron had written something incorrectly and Hermione had grabbed his hand to stop him. Though as soon as their hands touched everything had stopped. They looked at each other, eyes wide with shock. Then without a moment's hesitation they were kissing, fiercly and ferociously, as if when they were done kissing they would never be able to do it again. When they broke apart Hermione stood up and pressed a hand to her mouth. Ron stood up next and spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him sweetly. "Don't be, I enjoyed it." Ron Smiled. "So, we should finish the essay." They sat back down, but it was impossible for them to concentrate on schoolwork. Within a minute's time they were kissing again. They never finished the essay.

Ron and Hermione now walked holding hands wherever they went. Many people seemed to like this change of mind Hermione had taken and were being a lot sweeter to her. Draco was so hurt by this that he avoided Hermione completely, very much to his father's liking. But Draco had fallen into a state of utter depression. His marks were going down, his Quidditch performance was lacking, and his mood swings were that of someone with a severe case of ADD. However, he devoted himself intensely to the Dark Arts and his Dark Lord. He spent every spare second plotting against muggles and muggle-borns, and sucking up to his father and Lord Voldemort. He soon became Voldemort's favorite child follower. This being said, Draco was given great tasks to accomplish and was doing things no boy his age should be doing. He did things his father would even think unthinkable. But it didn't stop him, his rage for Hermione was so intense that he would do anything to spite her.

That's when it happened. Draco's most evil plan of all had finally brought itself forward. He was going to have to kill Ron.

He left all of Voldemort's orders behind to focus on his new idea. He followed Ron everywhere trying to figure out if there was any consistantcy of him being alone. The more he realized how much he meant to Hermione, the more evil his plan became. Before he killed the weasel he have him hurt Hermione. He couldn't use the imperious curse, the teachers had set an alarm to where if any unforgivable curse was used inside Hogwarts they would know immediately. It would have to be done during a Hogsmeade weekend, but that wasn't for another month. So he waited and planned, staying up later and later to let the satisfying image of Hermione's heart being crushed linger in his mind.

Then one day he was sitting in the library preparing for an exam and Hermione walked in, alone. She sat down at a table near Draco, but with her back turned to him. Draco thought wildly of something hurtful to say, but Hermione beat him to the punch and it stung so badly that Draco thought he might die from it. "Ron is the sweetest friend I've ever had and I do have feelings for him, but I will never love him or anyone as much I loved and still love you." She got up and walked away. Draco couldn't move. His heart had become so cold that the warmth she showed was overwhelming. He gasped for air but none came. He stood up trying to surpress the tears. He held out long enough to make it to his private room. Then he let the tears flow from his right eye. He unconciously wiped both his eyes remembering that his left eye was incapable of producing tears. He hated that about himself, he felt it made him a freak. He layed back on his bed finally being able to take in a full, healthy breath. How could he have thought such terrible things about Hermione, his one true love. He started crying again cursing at himself for being such and arse.

He woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. His plans had now changed. He had to get Hermione back, and he had to make it up to her in the biggest way possible.

A/N: I would love to get more reviews. I do have the general idea of what the rest of my story looks like but I am constantly adding thing, I didn't know I was going to put Hermione and Ron together until I started writing this chapter. So I would love it if some of you would voice your opinions and let me know if there are any details or twists you would like me to add.

YAY I finally made my worst story into something good!!! success!


	10. The Eighth Month

**Eighth Month**

Hermione was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, when the mail came in. She got two letters, one from her parents, and one from someone else. It didn't say on the outside. She opened the one from her parents first. It was a very comforting letter, telling about how they were doing. Then she opened the second one.

_I've never been more sorry in my life than I am now. I love you._

_-Draco._

She scribbled something on the back and crumpled it up. As she left she threw it at Draco. He unrolled it.

_try again. _

It was a Saturday and her and Ron planned to spend the day at the lake. They had been there only twenty minutes before Ron changed the subject. "Hermione, this isn't working for us."

"I know. It's like the fire's gone."

"Hermione, the fire was never really there."

"What do you mean?"

"You still love Draco, and you haven't been able to move on."

Hermione sighed. "Are you mad?"

"Not at all." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go find Harry." They got up and spent the rest of the day with Harry.

Word soon got around about the couple's break-up. Draco had to make his move now, and it had to be big. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. He talked to Ginny, fortunately he convinced her that he truly cared for Hermione and she agreed to help. "The first thing you need to do is something that uses no words, yet expresses your feelings and the strength of your feelings."

"Like buying her something?"

"No. She's not a superficial person. Flowers might work, but you have to do something original with them."

"What if I..."

"How about you leave her a rose every night, on her bed, I'll put it there for you. Do that for a week, but don't let her know you're doing this. Don't look at her during class, don't say 'how did you like the rose?' got it?" Draco nodded. "Then you attach a letter to the last one.'

"I tried that."

"What did it say?"

"I'm sorry and I love you."

"No, you need a long letter, really long and detailed. Here let's write it now, get out some parchment." Draco rummaged through his desk and found some parchment. "First you start with a complement."

"You're beautiful."

"Now elaborate."

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You're not getting it. ORIGINAL! And it can be more than one sentence, it _should _be more than one sentence."

"I've seen the most beautiful jewels money can buy. I have some of the most beautiful jewels money can buy. But I can never be happy until I see your face."

"Change the last sentence."

"But when compared to you, they are as worthless and as ugly as a dirty penny."

"Great! Now, you need to admit what you did wrong." They sat there for quite a few hours writing and planning Draco's apology.

Hermione walked into her room and found a rose on her pillow. _Does he really think that is enough. _ The next night she found another rose. When she saw him, she asked him about it, but he said nothing. Then she found another rose. After the fifth rose she asked again. "Draco, just leaving roses isn't enough. Why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

She was getting really frustrated. She found the sixth rose, and with the sixth rose, she found two envelopes. One said 'open this first'. So she opened that one, and found a letter.

_I've seen the most beautiful jewels money can buy. I have some of the most beautiful jewels money can buy. But when compared to you, they are as worthless and as ugly as a dirty penny. I know I've been about the worst boyfriend anyone could have. I tried to keep us a secret while hiding behind another girl. I got angry at you when I shouldn't have. But the worst thing I did was listen to my dad. He told me to get rid of you, and I did. I regret everyday that I let you and our unborn child go. I'm ready to be a father; I want to be a father. I want to be with you more than anything in the world. You are my world. I love you so much that it hurts, and that pain is the best thing I've ever felt. I'm not myself without you. You've taken over my heart, I now belong only and completely to you. Please take me back._

_-Draco_

Hermione was on the verge of tears and was trying her hardest not to cry. She wasn't prepared for the second envelope. She opened it up to find another letter, and a ring.

_This ring is to symbolize how much I love you. It's a promise ring, and my promise is engraved on it. I love you._

_-Draco_

Hermione looked on the ring.

_I promise to love you with all of my heart and soul, for forever and a day._

That did it. Hermione was now crying. She ran out of the common room, looking for Draco. He was in a hallway somewhere, fortunately not too crowded. "Hermione, you're crying."

She tackled him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept his balance though. She planted the biggest kiss on him they ever experienced. They were there for a long time; people around them were clapping. "Does this mean you take me back?" Hermione laughed through her tears, and then showed him that she was wearing the ring. They kissed again.

They thought everything was going to be fine, and it was for a while. Two weeks later Hermione was on the stairs, when a seventh year Slytherin walked up to her. He was yelling at her and calling her names. She stumbled backwards down the stairs and was rushed to the hospital wing.

Draco ran in, pushing people aside. "Madam Pompfrey, is she going to be alright?"

"She should be, yes." There was something in her voice and he recognized it.

"But?"

"But you might have to worry about your baby." She walked back into another room. Draco fell to the ground. He could feel the color leave his face. _But you might have to worry about your baby._ He could barely breath. Then Hermione woke up.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"There might be something wrong with the baby." They sat there in silence for the next hour as Madam Pompfrey examined Hermione. She disappeared in the other room again, and came back out ten minutes later.

She didn't look happy. "I'm sorry, your baby didn't make it." Tears rolled down Hermione's face, and out of Draco's right eye. "Is there something wrong with your eye Mr. Malfoy?"

"My left eye is incapable of producing tears."

"Oh, well I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I get the baby out." He stormed out of the hospital wing and into his room. He started throwing across the room. He was yelling and crying all at the same time. "WHY?!?" Broken things were scattered about the floor. He couldn't handle it anymore; he fell onto his bed. He was in a cold sweat, and finally he fell asleep.


	11. The Ninth Month

**The Ninth Month**

Draco wasn't able to talk to Hermione the rest of the week. Every time he looked at her he saw his dead child. The pain was unbearable, but he loved her too much to let it get in the way. He passed her in the hallway and grabbed her hand. Her eyes were puffy and red; she had been crying. "I know it's hard." He said as he pulled her into his chest.

"I never thought I'd ever have to go through this."

"Shhh, I'm here, it'll be ok."

"I know it will." She leaned up and kissed him. "Can we go sit by the lake or something, I don't want to go to the rest of my classes." He nodded his head and they walked to the lake. After dinner Ron and Harry caught up with them. "Hi Ron, hi Harry."

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"The same, it just sucks." Harry gave her a hug. Something raged up inside Malfoy. He pulled Harry off of her.

"You don't understand!"

"Draco!" Hermione was shocked. "What was that for?" He saw it again, he looked at her and all that was there was little baby June that he could no longer have. He ran off towards the castle. Hermione sighed and looked at the ground.

"He's no good." Ron said.

"Oh, just shut up, he's having a hard time. If you didn't realize he just lost his first child before he even had it." Then came an awkward silence. They all stood there with nothing to say, Hermione broke the silence. "I'm going to bed, I'm really tired."

"We'll walk you up."

"Thanks." And they all walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco's temper increased over the next week. He thought he had lost his mind. He would shout randomly in the middle of class, things he didn't understand. "Stupid!", "Gone!", "Shut Up!", "I hate you!". And he would shout them at no one in particular. The worst of it happened that Friday. Hermione was trying to tell him about something Luna had told her, when he suddenly blurted out, louder than anything, "MUDBLOOD!" She looked taken aback. It wasn't like it was the first time out of his mouth, but he seemed so angry. "Stupid, stupid, mudblood." He said and walked away. He couldn't handle it any longer. Maybe his father was right, he had done something incredibly stupid. He was so mad that he walked right into the lake with his clothes on. He just sat there, with people staring at him. "Go away." He said to everyone who passed, even if they didn't look at him.

The lake was so cold, and he stayed in there so long that he got sick. Hermione took care of him, but he was impatient with her. "I'm Hungry!" He shouted.

"I'm on my way Draco!" She stormed in with a tray of food. "Be grateful I'm doing this for you. That was a stupid thing to do."

She turned around and Draco blew a fuse. "Why would I be grateful to a stupid mudblood?"

"What has gotten into you?"

There it was again, he saw his dead child. "Shut up June!"

They both clasped a hand to their mouth. "So that's what this is about? You're blaming me aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? You didn't take care of our baby."

"I was attacked Draco! What did you want me to do?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" He threw the tray of food at her.

He saw tears forming in her eyes, and she tried to keep them in. "If that's how you feel." And she left the room.

She walked into the bathroom to clean the small cut the tray left on her arm. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She was sobbing so hard that she started choking. She fell to the floor and leaned up against the wall. She was able to compose herself in time for class.

Harry and Ron were surprised to see her. "I thought you were helping Malfoy."

"He doesn't want my help." She said coolly. She got throughout the rest of the day with little trouble, and when there was trouble Harry and Ron were there for her. After dinner she went back to check on Draco.

He was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall. "I'm sorry." he said as soon as she came in.

"Oh Draco." She ran over to him and kissed him. It took him by surprise, but he sat there and enjoyed it. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled back, but it soon faded. Why couldn't he look at Hermione and just see Hermione? "What's wrong?"

"Get out. I can't look at you right now." She stood up, but it wasn't fast enough for him. "GET OUT!"

She ran out. She didn't cry, she was confused. Something was bugging him. She was still insanely upset about losing the baby, but his anger was incomprehensible.

They didn't talk to each other the rest of the week and part of the next week. The year was over. It was summertime.

They got on the train home, and Hermione sat in a compartment by herself, she didn't feel like talking. Soon though, Draco came in. "We've had the roughest year ever. I'm sorry about what's happened recently. Will you come stay with me this summer? We need to fix things, I can't leave it like this." Hermione nodded, they sat there on the train like that the rest of the way.

A/N: Not too long, but that's all there was to cover in this month. Next chapter is the last chapter, I know it's sad, but all good things must come to an end. Please Review.


	12. The Tenth Month

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is all there is left to say. This is the final chapter to No One Heard Him, I hope you enjoyed my story, be sure to read my other stories and review!!!**

**The Tenth Month**

Draco snuck Hermione into Malfoy Manor. After every meal he snuck her food. They talked for hours. They talked about what happened at Hogwarts, the good and the bad. "Hermione, I was stupid, and then I apologized and didn't follow through I know that."

"Yes, but if I forgive you now, how do I know you won't do that again?"

"I don't know, but I love you so much. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have stuck with you through all that."

"You didn't stick with me the whole time though. Ron did though."

"But you told, while you were dating him, that no matter how much you love him, that you'll always love me more."

"I still feel that way, but do love me just as much?"

"Yes I do. We've had a hard time."

"You went crazy on me, you through a tray at me Draco!"

"Draco!" His father was calling him from downstairs.

"Oh Crap. Hide again. Coming father!"

It was very difficult keeping Hermione in Malfoy Manor. She had to hide constantly, and Draco couldn't always get the food to her, so she was extremely hungry. They had their first fight a week later. They were discussing what they were going to do about their relationship when Draco saw it again. He couldn't stop thinking about baby June. "Why are you so stupid!?"

"Draco, why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"Just shut up June!"

"Draco you have to get over that. Please, move on, then we can be happy."

"HAPPY? HOW CAN I BE HAPPY?" He knew he had said that too loud.

"Draco? Are you talking to someone?"

"Just trying to remember something, that's all!"

Draco and Hermione didn't speak for the rest of the week. Draco went almost crazy, and Hermione was getting in the way for him. He started spending more and more time with the Death Eaters, he got so caught up. Finally one day, he snapped.

"Hermione, can we go on a walk?" It was night time and they took a turn down a dark ally. "Listen, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything in the past, and...and the future."

"What do you mean?" Crabbe and Goyle came up and grabbed both of Hermione's arms. Then it started to rain.

"I have to...you're going...I'm handing you over to the Dark Lord."

"No Draco stop!" Hermione was now sobbing. "Draco you can't do this to me! I love you! I still love you!"

"No Hermione, I don't love you anymore."

"No!"

Draco watched her get dragged off in the rain. Kicking and screaming for her life. A single tear fell from his left eye. "Don't kid yourself Hermione. I do and always will…love you."

But no one heard him.


End file.
